


of a new world

by orphan_account



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: — Этот новый мир — мой подарок тебе.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet





	of a new world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of a new world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697182) by [Akane21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane21/pseuds/Akane21). 



Ему кажется, что он тонет в этой густой тьме вокруг; и он слышит голос, зовущий его — голос, что кажется знакомым и одновременно нет.

— Кузен, вернись ко мне, — зовет кто-то, и голос звучит приглушенно, словно доносится из-за плотной стены или из-под толщи воды; и он ловит себя на желании потянуться к этому кому-то.

— Ты ведь не оставишь меня? — На этот раз в голосе слышится явное отчаяние.

 _Не оставлю_ , хочет ответить он, но ни одного слова не слетает с губ.  
Он чувствует, как что-то плотно обвивает его тело, не давая дышать; но страха нет, хотя он смутно думает, что должен бояться.

Затем — он не чувствует ничего.

_— Этот новый мир — мой подарок тебе._

_— Ты же знаешь, что я умру раньше, чем ты найдешь лекарство. — Голос Константина звучит глухо и безжизненно, как будто он уже смирился со своей судьбой — но де Сарде сдаваться не собирается._  
_Он говорит торопливо, сбивчиво, едва слыша собственный голос из-за того, как громко бьется его сердце, и изо всех сил пытается прогнать страх, закрадывающийся внутрь — он уже потерял мать из-за малихора; он не может потерять Константина тоже._

_Они все, что есть друг у друга._

_Де Сарде вспоминает те времена, когда ничто из этого их не беспокоило, когда будущее казалось светлым, и они были счастливы; вспоминает, как они тренировались с деревянными мечами под бдительным взглядом Курта — и поначалу были одинаково плохи в этом; вспоминает истории, что они рассказывали друг другу, секреты, которыми делились, вспоминает, как Константин всегда подбадривал его, когда ему было плохо, и вспоминает, как ему самому так часто приходилось его спасать._  
_Похоже, ему придется снова его спасти; и он справится._

_Тогда де Сарде уже знает: он сделает все, чтобы уберечь кузена._

Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает — единственное, на что он способен; его тело словно онемело и отказывается подчиняться. Размытые образы мелькают перед его глазами, и кажутся знакомыми и чужими одновременно. Лица людей, странные места, которые он, кажется, видел раньше — возможно, даже бывал там.  
Он едва ли понимает смысл всего этого; но это все же резкий контраст с темнотой, окружавшей его до сих пор.  
Где он?  
Кто он?  
— Константин, — шепчет он сухими губами.  
Он откуда-то знает, что это не его имя — но имя кого-то важного для него. Пусть он и не может вспомнить, кого.  
Внезапно он слышит удивленный, но счастливый смех откуда-то сверху, и _не_ знакомое тепло окутывает его, и голос, к которому он успел привыкнуть, произносит слова, которые он отчего-то не может разобрать.  
Ему спокойно и радостно.  
И тьма снова накрывает его.

_— Мы с тобой могли бы стать его новыми богами._

_— Заклинаю тебя, плоть моей земли, подумай обо всех жизнях, которые оборвутся для того, чтобы насытить его гордыню!_  
_**En on mil frichtimen** говорит, и де Сарде вновь сомневается — в мыслях полный раздрай, и он разрывается между тем, что должно быть правильно, и тем, что чувствует._  
_— Не слушай этого старого бога. Он такой же, как и все остальные, цепляется за жизнь..._  
_Он снова поворачивается к Константину, смотрит в его глаза — и не находит в себе сил предать его._  
_Потому что они всегда были рядом друг с другом; и нет одного без другого._  
_Де Сарде знает, что правильно — для него._  
_И в нем нет больше сомнений, когда он режет свою ладонь и крепко сжимает руку Константина._  
_Пусть в словах **en on mil frichtimen** и могла быть толика правды, де Сарде уверен, что Константин не злодей — никогда им не был; и он может совершить ошибки, но де Сарде будет рядом, поддержит его и покажет правильный путь, если он вдруг оступится._

Де Сарде распахивает глаза и резко вдыхает.  
Солнце светит прямо над ним, прохладный ветер ласкает кожу, и столько незнакомых запахов и звуков врываются в его сознание. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал так — остро и ярко, и наслаждается этим — ощущением _жизни_. Это странно, но так прекрасно, что он едва ли может найти слова, чтобы описать это.

Он садится на земле, но не спешит вставать. Глубоко вдыхает; так тихо, но он слышит все, чувствует все, словно бы он сам — лес; странная мысль, но отбросить ее не получается.

— Мой дорогой кузен, ты очнулся! — слышит он и поднимает удивленный взгляд.  
Видит лицо Константина, такое чужое и знакомое — и облегчение переполняет его.

До странного сложно вспомнить все, но де Сарде помнит свои сомнения, угасающую решимость и столько страхов — и самый сильный среди них: страх, что он не сумеет спасти Константина.  
Он помнит свою руку в руке кузена, наполняющие спокойствием объятия; и как все менялось вокруг них, включая его самого. Он помнит, как думал: _так и должно быть_ , и отчего-то знал, что другого исхода быть просто не могло.

Сейчас Константин улыбается ему, ярко и радостно, как раньше — и де Сарде улыбается в ответ.  
Как и тогда, он принимает протянутую руку Константина, поднимается — а затем притягивает его в крепкие объятия. Константин обнимает его в ответ, прижимая ближе.  
Они стоят так еще какое-то время — несколько секунд или вечность, де Сарде не знает.  
Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, он смотрит на Константина, осмеливаясь обхватить ладонями его лицо — и он встречает его все той же улыбкой.  
Он изменился, но он все тот же Константин, которого де Сарде знал.

Пристальный взгляд Константина слегка нервирует, и де Сарде вопросительно склоняет голову; что, с ним что-то не так? Константин тихо смеется, протягивает руку, словно хочет взъерошить ему волосы — но касается чего-то другого.  
Де Сарде поднимает руку и чувствует что-то странное в волосах — что-то вроде жестких стеблей или тонких корней, запутавшихся в них — или... растущих из его головы.  
Глядя на Константина, де Сарде точно знает, что увидит, если посмотрит в зеркало.

_Он тоже изменился._

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.  
— Я же говорил тебе, — в голосе Константина — неуверенная радость. — Мы собирались стать богами — и мы стали ими.  
Де Сарде просто смотрит на него.

Так трудно поверить в происходящее. Де Сарде хочет столько сказать, но не в силах найти слова, и Константин молчит тоже.  
Лес вокруг них дышит и говорит — теперь де Сарде может слышать его голос и понимать смысл. Свист ветра, мягкий шелест деревьев, журчание реки где-то вдалеке — он слышит и понимает все это.  
Больше нет враждебности и напряжения, что он ощущал раньше — они больше не чужаки здесь, понимает он; они часть Тир Фради, они в каком-то смысле и _есть_ остров.

— Ты так долго не просыпался, — наконец говорит Константин, и его голос едва заметно срывается; улыбка бледнеет и становится почти печальной.  
Де Сарде успокаивающе кладет руки ему на плечи.  
— Уж тебе-то должно быть известно, что я всегда любил поспать, — шутит он и видит, как оживляется лицо Константина.  
Затем он смеется, и спустя мгновение де Сарде присоединяется, хотя смех его звучит немного горько.

Они снова обнимаются, и, положив голову на плечо Константина, де Сарде закрывает глаза.

Он знает, что это еще не конец.  
Ему еще во многом нужно разобраться — выяснить, что произошло за время его сна, понять, что им теперь делать — как жить новой жизнью, как справляться со своей новой силой.

_Боги — звучит дерзко и непостижимо, и все же это правда._  
_Он никогда не подумал бы, что подобное возможно; но вот они здесь._  
_Осознание наконец накрывает его, и ему почти... страшно._

Но они вместе, и этого де Сарде достаточно, чтобы знать — они преодолеют все препятствия, уготованные им судьбой, — как и всегда.

И больше ничто не имеет значения.


End file.
